


17

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: Everything’s a mess, but teenage love will prevail.
Relationships: Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Kudos: 2





	1. Life’s a bitch

// Nate’s POV//  
He thought about high school often, he felt like he was going nowhere. Everything was fucked up. Dan and Blair rubbing their relationship in everyone’s face, Chuck drinking himself to death and Serena as much a mess as ever. What am I going to do? Nate muses getting dressed after his shower, when there came a knock at his door.  
“Coming.” Nate sighed walking to the front door, to reveal Serena.  
“Hey, what’s wrong? Come here.” Nate sighs, taking in her tangled blonde hair and disheveled appearance. Serena’s dress was torn, blood smeared through her hair, down the left side of her neck, down her legs. She was also very shaky.  
“I’m in trouble.” Was all she could force out stumbling into Nate and Chuck’s apartment. Nate led her to the bathroom grabbing a washcloth and began wiping her face and neck clean of any blood. Then, he turns the shower on undoing what was left of her dress and helping her into the shower rinsing her body.  
“Thank you.” Serena sighs, after getting out of the shower.  
“What happened, Sis?” Chuck asked, concerned.  
“I know that everyone is at odds with B, including me but, she’s still my best friend. This just-“ Serena starts, sitting down on the couch in the shirt Nate had given her a t-shirt and some pajama pants.  
“I’ll call her.” Chuck holds up a hand, dialing her number.  
// Blair’s POV//  
“What do you want?” I rolled my eyes, answering my phone.  
“Can we just put our personal problems aside for once? I know you’re not on good terms with anyone but, it’s Serena. Something happened.” Chuck cleared his throat, no joking in his tone. Serena was still her best friend, even if they didn’t see eye to eye at times.  
“What happened?” Blair rose from the couch.  
“Nathaniel said she showed up to our door with blood all over her, dress ripped...I’m not sure I’ve ever seen her like this. Serena wants you here.” Chuck relayed, hoping she would come. For Serena.  
“I’m going to bring some clothes. I’ll be right there.” Blair nods hustling to her bedroom and opening her closet door.  
“How long are you staying?” Chuck rose a brow.  
“Not for me, Chuck.” Blair rolled her eyes, already held was getting on her last nerve.


	2. Carter

//. Blair’s POV//  
After retrieving some clothes Serena had left here about a month ago, I walked out of the house hailing a taxi. “The smell of smoke and desperation is killing me but, this is the fastest way to get to S.” A few moments later she arrived at Nate and chuck’s apartment handing the taxi driver a $20 and hurriedly getting out. “Why would anyone ever smoke? It was suffocating, gross and smelly.” Blair wrinkled her nose in disgust, spraying some Chanel on her to try to get rid of the awful stench.  
“Thank you for coming.” Chuck answered the door, withholding an eye roll I pushed my way past him.  
“I didn’t do it for you.” I spoke walking over to where Nate had his arm around Serena, as they quietly spoke.  
“S...”I spoke, slowly walking towards my best friend.  
“I can move.” Nate clears his throat.  
“No, you don’t need to get up.” Serena shook her head, putting a hand on his arm.  
“Don’t be stupid, Nate.” I rolled my eyes.  
“You actually came. I wasn’t sure you would.” Serena stands up.  
“S, we’ve never agreed on anything. We’re different as night and day but, you’re still my best friend. Put our personal issues aside, all four of us. The non-judging breakfast club. Remember?” I smiled, pulling her into a hug.  
“Thank you, B. Well, thank you to all of you. I really don’t know where I would be without you guys.” She admitted, sitting back down as Nate held one hand.  
“I hate to bring up the obvious and interrupt the sentiment but, what happened?” Chuck cleared his throat, staying upright instead of choosing to sit down. Blair sat on the edge of the antique mahogany coffee table.  
“You kept it.” I looked at Chuck in surprise, remembering the day we had went furniture shopping. Come to think of it, the matching couch and chair set were still here too. When we broke up for the final time, I’d thought that he’d trash them.  
“Why should I get rid of such a classic set?” Chuck allows a small smile, before turning back to Serena.  
//. Serena’s POV//  
Nate and I looked at each other with a smirk.  
“Their having a moment.” We said at the same time, then looked at the other and laughed.  
“Okay blonde squad, hush it up.” Chuck gave us a look.  
“That was my fault, I’m sorry. But I’m not blonde.” Nate rolled his eyes.  
“Bass, I swear to god if this is you making a move on me-“ Blair starts, mad.  
“Oh no, she’s gonna burn the apartment down!” I laughed, unable to help myself.  
“Call 911!” Nate laughed, joining me causing the former couple to glare at us.  
“Anyways, back to why I’m actually here?” Blair snapped and I gave a short sigh.  
“I got in a fight with my mom so I was crying, because I felt like she was the only person I had left to talk to. My grandma is dying. Somehow I ended up in an alley and ran into Carter Baizen. I was trying to walk past him because know I hate his guts but, Carter pulled me back, slammed me against the wall and started making out with me. I pushed him away but his hands moved lower.” I started to explain tearing up as my memories of the night began to come back to me. Joking and laughing with Nate had been keeping my mind off of things.  
“It’s okay, you’re safe here. Carter Baizen is NOT going to get past me.” Nate promised me, gripping the hand he was holding.  
“Nathaniel’s right, Baizen couldn’t even get past Waldorf. Trust me.” Chuck assured me. All I could do was put my head in my hands, aware that Nate was holding me but not aware of much else.


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate and Blair realize their still in love with their first loves.

A/n: I’m sorry this chapter is so short, I’ll try to make the next one longer.

Nate’s POV  
I instinctively put my arms around her like I’d done a million times before.  
“It’s gonna be okay, you’re never alone. You always have me. Always. It doesn’t matter what I’m doing...who I’m with, I’m not going anywhere. I’ve never been able to.” I sighed into her hair, pulling her body into mine.  
Blair’s POV   
“Their inevitable. Even before Nate and Serena slept together at the Shepard Wedding...a part of me knew. Nate loved me but, he’s always loved Serena more and...I’ve made my peace with that. S is my best friend and deserves someone that’s going to worship her. I want that for her. Nate’s a good man, and if they make each other happy then there’s absolutely no reason that they shouldn’t be together.” I spoke softly to Chuck.  
“Nathaniel has been moping around since that day. The day it fell apart. For all of us.” Chuck sighed, deep regret filling his voice.  
“I’m not as mad as I was back then. It seemed like the end of the world but, compared to Louis it’s trivial. Can I talk to you?” I sighed, finally realizing what everyone else had always known to be true.  
“Of course, Waldorf.” He nods, she didn’t like how he was so serious now...


	4. What Other People Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena passes out. Chuck and Blair have a serious talk, as do Nate and Serena.

Chapter Two- What Other People Say  
Serena’s POV  
I felt panic overtake my body as Nate’s arms wrapped around me trying to console my movements-I felt so weak. I didn’t even feel like I was in my own body right now, all of a sudden I grew very lightheaded and before I knew it my eyes fluttered shut.  
Nate’s POV  
“Shit.” I cursed as Serena’s eyes shut and her body started sliding off the couch, Chuck happened to look over at that moment rushing towards the couch abandoning his conversation with Blair.  
“She just needs rest, lay her in Nate’s room. S just went through a traumatic event and needs to recharge. Nate, stay with her. You’re the one person that can bring Serena comfort right now. Chuck, stay right here with me so we can talk.” Blair instructed, always being the leader of the group, which Nate appreciated especially at this particular moment.  
“Goodnight Chuck. Goodnight Blair.” I nodded at my two friends scooping Serena’s body into my arms, making sure to cradle her as if she were a newborn baby.  
“Goodnight Nathaniel, let me know if either of you need anything.” Chuck nods at me, this truly was the most serious I’d ever seen my best friend.  
“Goodnight Nate, take care of her. Chuck and I will be here if you or S needs anything.” Blair promised, just as serious as Chuck.  
“Right now all we need is for you two to settle.” I answered.  
“Goodnight.” I nodded heading to my room with Serena.  
Chuck’s POV  
“We’re more transparent then we thought.” Blair says in disbelief, scowling after Nate.  
“Would we be us if we weren’t?” I asked her.  
“That’s true.” Blair agreed, rather reluctant.  
“Anyway, back to what you were saying?” I sighed.  
“Oh. Right. I’ve realized something-something that Serena and Nate knew a long time ago.” She dropped into the leather chair that sat in the corner, the one she had claimed as her own when they were together.  
“What is that, Waldorf?” I mused silently walking across floor over to where the window was, briefly looking out of it.  
“Three words. Eight letters.”  
Nate’s POV  
I set Serena on my bed pulling the burgundy comforter back, placing her down on the silver satin sheets.  
“Why are you so good to me, Nate?” Serena mumbled, eyes still closed.  
“Because you deserve it. I’m never gonna treat you any different, I thought you knew that by know.” I looked over her face.  
“She’s so fucking perfect. In every way, I just wanna be with her. Forever. Be her husband, spend the rest of my life taking care of her and showing her how much I loved her. Have kids with her-I just wanted everything with her and her alone.” I thought to myself as I looked at her, a smile gracing my face.  
“What are you smiling about?” Serena asked eyes wide open, with an intrigued smile.  
“You.” I said cupping her cheek in my hand, still smiling at her.  
“You’re making me blush.” Serena whispered her eyes locked on mine, hazel eyes staring into my light blue ones.  
“Are you still in love with Dan? I just/I really need to know.” I looked at her, afraid of what she would say.  
“Nate, what Dan and I had was toxic. For a long time Dan had me convinced that you and me were toxic because of everything that happened with Blair. I never want to set eyes on him again.” Serena said, disgusted.  
“Honey, Blair was over that a long time ago. It’s in the past, you have to forgive yourself. Dan’s a piece of shit for making you second guess yourself.” I said, tracing circles up and down her left arm.  
“I have a question. I just want you to be honest.” Her eyes met mine, hesitantly.  
“Okay.”  
“Did you have a good time that night? I know we’ve never really talked about it even when we were dating, do you-did you regret being with me?” Serena forces out, looking away after the words left her mouth.  
“Serena, I’ve never regretted one single moment with you. Ever. You are the person I’m in love with, you always have been. Of course I had a good time with you, losing you’re virginity to the girl of you’re dreams is-beyond amazing. You’re so beautiful, perfect, lively, hilarious-you’re just this constant ray of sunshine that I never want to be without. You don’t understand how much I love you, Serena Vanderwoodsen.”


End file.
